Meeting By Chance
by NikkiVonX
Summary: A chance meeting sets off a domino effect for two guys from Big Time Rush. Non slash.


Kendall Knight did not know what had led him to the animal shelter. Particularly the section with the bouncing balls of fur known as kittens.

It may have been the commercial he had seen earlier about cat food.

Or maybe it was because he hadn't seen Lightening around lately.

Or maybe it was because he still missed Jo…..

It was definitely the cat food commercial. Something about cats trying to get in bags of food five times their size was just so darn cute.

Now Kendall stood watching as what seemed like hundreds of tiny paws, ears, mouths, and tails swarmed around him. Many of those paws were clawing their way up his pants. One very determined kitty managed to get all the way to Kendall's shoulder. The small orange and white kitten nipped Kendall's ear and curled up on the slowly becoming un-masculine man's shoulder and fell asleep.

"You comfortable little guy?" Kendall murmured, petting the loudly purring kitten.

The door to the room opened, and Kendall saw a girl, and a very pretty girl at that, walk into the room and kneel down into the sea of kitten. She was obviously braver than he was. She murmured to the kittens, petting every single one and letting many of them climb on her and play with her long, white blonde hair.

The orange kitten on Kendall's shoulder had awoken, and was staring intently at the girl on the floor. The kitten mewed softly and waved a paw at her. Kendall held the little guy in his palms and walked closer to the obvious cat lover.

"My little friend here has been staring at you since you walked in," Kendall said, kneeling into the kitten sea too.

"Well he's really cute, and is the only one here who has paid attention to me for more than a few seconds," the girl rubbed the kitten's ear, who instantly started purring loudly.

"Take him," Kendall offered the cat to the white blonde haired, and now he saw, bright green eyed girl.

The girl smiled, shock and happiness filling her expression. Her smile turned soft and sweet as she looked at the kitten and took him from Kendall. She nuzzled the kitten with her cheek and kissed his tiny head.

"I'm Leigh," the girl said, smiling at Kendall. She stood up, and handed a chubby little white and black kitten to Kendall.

"She looks like the perfect one for you," Leigh said softly, walking out of the kitten room, Kendall following her.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Kendall teased, smiling at Leigh. Leigh laughed and smiled back.

"No, no I am most certainly not," Leigh giggled and adopted her kitten, Kendall right behind her.

They walked outside to the parking lot, making small talk about cats and dogs and why they had decided to adopt. Leigh stopped at a very large looking truck and looked down, feeling the awkward tension seep into the air.

"Well um, this is my car," Leigh muttered, opening the back and putting her kitten in a cage for the ride home.

Kendall smiled his goodbye and jumped into his car next to Leigh's….that wouldn't start. No matter how many times he tried to turn the engine over his car just wouldn't start. A knock on his car window made Kendall jump slightly, but it was just Leigh, smiling a smile that looked like it was holding back laughter.

"Need some help?" she asked when Kendall rolled down his window.

Kendall gave the pretty girl a sheepish look and nodded his answer. Leigh nodded back, keeping a straight face, and opened the back of her truck. She dug around in a compartment a bit before closing the back with a frown on her face.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I thought I had jumper cables in my car but apparently I don't so your car is stuck here…" Leigh explained, her mouth twisted and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll just call a tow truck and wait here until it comes…" Kendall sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

Leigh shook her head and opened the passenger door of her car, gesturing for Kendall to get inside. Kendall gathered his kitten in his hands and placed it in the cage with Leigh's kitten. He pulled out his cellphone and placed a quick call to a tow truck company, telling them where his car is and where to drop it off. He climbed, literally climbed, into Leigh's truck. He smiled as he heard the music playing. He loved rock.

"I hope you don't mind…..we're going to my house. It's really close to here," Leigh said, making small talk.

"That's fine," Kendall smiled, tapping the beat of the song on the dashboard. Leigh smiled at him.

"You're like my dad, only he literally beat on the steering wheel and dash," Leigh

smiled, chuckling at memories.

Kendall chuckled and then started beating very loudly and very badly on the dash and singing along very badly to the Skillet song on the radio. Leigh laughed and playfully shoved him with one hand. Kendall just shoved back and sang even louder. Leigh laughed and wiped her eyes. She pulled into what Kendall and the rest of the guys called a "richy-rich" neighborhood. Leigh drove down winding roads passing huge mansions Kendall only dreamed of one day living in.

At the end of a cul-de-sac Leigh pulled up to a four story stucco/brick mansion. A huge forest stretched behind it and it looked like there was a pool too. Kendall felt his jaw open and his eyes pop out.

"You….live…here?" Kendall stage whispered, his finger pointing at the mansion like a little kid pointing at a new action figure.

"Um…yeah…." Leigh mumbled, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

The two sat in what is known as a very awkward silence for the good Lord knows how long until Kendall fake coughed, trying and failing to ease some of the awkwardness.

"You wanna come inside?" Leigh asked softly, tracing fake patterns in her leather car seat.

Kendall smiled, unbuckled, and swung out of Leigh's truck. Leigh looked at him, slightly shocked that he had actually wanted to come inside after seeing her monster of a mansion, and got out of her truck too. She retrieved her kitten and jogged up to her front door, where Kendall was already standing.

Leigh unlocked her front door and swung it open, revealing a highly decorative foyer.

"Welcome to the house of Leigh….hope you're not overwhelmed," Leigh gestured to Kendall to come inside. Kendall smiled at Leigh and looked around the foyer.

"Happy to be here, care to give me a tour?" Kendall asked, mocking Leigh's earlier smile, the one that held back giggles.

**A/N: First story on here, pretty darn excited! Tell me what ya think! I'm not posting unless I get…..7 reviews on this first chapter. Want more? Go click that button. **

**Nikki**


End file.
